


no title、、

by VincentMo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMo/pseuds/VincentMo





	no title、、

谭宗明一把揽过只穿了一件浴袍的许光明，让他坐在自己的腿上。  
这个姿势太过暧昧，加上谭宗明的手搁着浴袍在许光明身上游走，让许光明觉得很不自在。  
可眼前的这个人是待自己很好的金主，而且两年前，许光明还没能满足他。  
有些过分紧张的身体试图放松下来，试图主动一些，许光明自觉地拉了下浴袍的系带，露出一片春光。他主动跨坐在谭宗明的腿上，搂上谭宗明的肩，给出浅浅一吻。  
“别急，你不是最爱这酒的味道？”谭宗明解开衬衫上的一粒纽扣，倒了杯酒，自顾自地饮了一口。然后，那是一个足以交换灵魂的绵长的吻，香槟的气息在口中幻化的不仅是粉红的颜色，还有那个愿意去舔舐伤口的心。  
许光明第一次喝这酒的时候，对谭宗明说，这酒的味道就像小时候喜欢喝的甜味汽水，总要攒够几个月的零花钱才能买上一瓶，一口气喝完，那才叫幸福。  
“甜吗？”许光明大口大口地喘着粗气，没什么吻技的他险些被吻得窒息。谭宗明坏坏地笑着，又倒了一杯。  
“我自己来。”许光明想去拿酒杯，却被谭宗明绕开了。  
许光明看着谭宗明喝下那杯酒，把他放到沙发上，自己则跪在地毯上低头吞下许光明还没硬起的部位。许光明的脸顿时涨得通红。  
“别，脏…，……”  
许光明已经无力表达他想说的话，十指嵌进谭宗明柔软的发间。两年来，因为是过着没有自由的集体生活，能自己解决的情况也是极少的。  
谭宗明的口活极好，许光明软在沙发上，除了一些不成调的呻吟，什么话都说不出来。  
最后舌尖扫过顶端，深深一吸，尽数涌入谭宗明口中。  
“啊——别，脏……”  
“我不觉得脏，再说，你不是说都洗干净了吗？”谭宗明舔舔嘴角，早已尽数咽下。他脱掉自己的衬衫，露出比许光明结实得多的胸膛。  
又是一杯酒，由乳尖至小腹，由大腿至脚踝，许光明分不清那是吻还是舔，他毫无还手之力，也不再发声阻止。舌尖扫过的地方酒精微微蒸发，凉凉的，痒痒的，像是挠在心里，一下一下叫嚣着占有。  
直到舌尖顺着臀舔到了小穴，许光明才生理性得抖了一下。  
“别怕，不会弄疼你的。”

开拓的过程谭宗明不急不躁，虽然他们以酒润滑，可全程许光明都没有感觉到疼痛。  
许光明之道谭宗明忍得辛苦，主动去扯谭宗明的皮带，谭宗明抬头笑笑：“不急。”

暴风骤雨来的时候，许光明俯在谭宗明的肩头哭了出来，他的过去一无是处，他的生活一团乱麻，他凭什么可以得到这样的宠爱？谭宗明只是暖暖地笑。

回lofter继续


End file.
